1. Field
Example embodiments relate generally to a display device. More particularly, embodiments relate to a method of operating a display device reducing an after-image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device, e.g. an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a plasma display device, and so forth, may generate an after-image after operating for a long time because the pixel circuits may be degraded.
A method of shifting an image slightly periodically on the display panel is developed to reduce the after-image. The method may reduce degradation of pixel circuit by preventing the pixel circuit outputting the same data for long time.
An image is displayed on the display panel based on the image display reference coordinate. The image display reference coordinate may shift in a shift pattern. If a start coordinate on the shift pattern is fixed and the display device is shut down and power is then restored to the display device, the image display reference coordinate may be reset to the start coordinate such that the image display reference coordinate may not encompass all of the shift pattern. In this case, after-image reduction efficiency may be decreased.